The Perfect Being
by silverashtrees
Summary: Four Elements... Twelve Zodiac Spirits... One Being. Can she save the world? Rated M for sexual themes, swearing, violence, and a lemon in the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody! This is a new story I'm doing, since I gave up with the other Natsu x Lucy story. This is actually something really original I thought up - it's a re-tell of the film 'The Fifth Element' with the characters of Fairy Tail! Now you don't have to have watched The Fifth Element to read this, but if you have watched it you'll be like wooooow yaaaaay lol, but honestly this first chapter is just an explanation of everything, which means people who haven't watched the movie will understand what's going on! I won't update unless you review, so tell me what you think. It'll get more interesting after this, I promise, as this is just a walk-through chapter to tell you what's up, right? Hope you like it.**

* * *

Sun scorched down over the bright, dusty lands as a young boy, around the age of fourteen, strode his way through, his body drenched in sweat and his feet aching all over. His dark skin tanned a shiny bronze, which matched greatly with his dark brown hair and eyes. The boy finally reaches a temple of some kind - though, upon further inspection, it looked like... a camp. A few tents dwarfed by the huge door that opened against the temple, jutting out of the sand. The camp looked deserted aside from a few other children who looked to be holding large mirrors, reflecting light into the temple.

The boy paid no mind to this. He slips inside of the temple.

The dark skinned boy made his way uneasily down a pillared corridor that opened into a vast room. He looks over his shoulder, peering inside.

"..when the three planets are in eclipse.."

He hears somebody say - the voice was elderly, but wise. He peeked in closer. The room was filled with three other individuals - one being an elderly man (whom he suspected to be the voice he'd just heard), he was stood upon a small wooden ladder in front of the wall across the room; one of the other two, a young man around the age of twenty-five. His hair was a a light blonde, a scar across his right eye, it reminded the dark haired boy of lightning. In his hands was a sketch pad. Behind them both was a young girl with a button-like nose, her reddish-brown hair tied into a plait which trailed down her body. She held a mirror - much like the young children outside - which shone even more light into the expansive room.

The elderly man's fingers trace across the wall he leaned against, deciphering something as he glides old digits over symbols and strange hieroglyphs - most likely reading them.

"..the black hole like a door is open.." he continues. "..evil comes... sowing terror and chaos. See? The snake, Sting, The Ultimate Evil. Make sure you get the snake!" he pointed emphatically to the snake on the wall, coming through the door between the three planets in eclipse.

_So the young man's name was Sting_, the boy thought to himself.

Sting looked carefully, then looked down at his sketchpad, scribbling down exactly what the older man said.

"And when is this door opening snake act supposed to occur?" Sting asked, a youthful, cockiness toned his voice, though his face held seriousness.

The older man's fingers touched the signs, then replied. "If this is the five... and this is the thousand... every five thousand years..."

Sting grunted a small laugh under his breath. "So I have some time."

The young boy listened on, still hiding behind the wall, eavesdropping. Nobody said anything after that, but something startled the boy then. A frail, bony hand clasped suddenly onto his right shoulder, which faced away from where he'd been listening in. He jumped, stiffling a cry, then turned to the figure that grapped him.

To the boy's surprise, a much smaller elderly man, wearing a hooded cloak smiled at the young man, asking his name, to which he replied "_Romeo._"

Romeo held out a water bag to the small, old man. "This is for-"

"I will take it to them, my son." The old man interrupted, kindly. Romeo noted he looked like a Priest. "Go with God. Be safe from Evil." With that, Romeo gave the short Priest the water bag and ran back out of the temple, assuming he was being dismissed.

The Priest strode into the room where Romeo was once listening in. The other elderly man who was still reading the wall, began again.

"..then arrange the elements of life against the Terror just so.." his fingers run on along the dusty walls. "..Water... Fire... Earth... Air... elements around the fifth..."

His fingers fall on the one element that has a human shape, surrounded by all the others.

The Priest, unnoticed by the other three, began opening the water bag and began to pour a vial of powder inside.

He whispers to himself. "Lord forgive me.. they already know too much.."

The other old man carries on with his translation. "..in which all the history of the Universe resides.. all the strength.. all the hope.. Protect us from Evil.." He then turns, noticing the priest with the water bag. "Father Makarov! It is the most extraordinary thing - the greatest find in history! Can you imagine the implications?"

Father Makarov nodded, seriousness on his face. "Only too well. You must be parched. Here,"

He hands the cup to the other old man, but before drinking, the translator carried on speaking. "I mean look... it's like a battle plan! Here is the Good, and here is the Evil."

As Makarov looked up, he noticed the mirror girl with the button nose, drinking some of the poisoned beverage.

"Here," the old man began again, pointing to the wall: five elements. He stroked his long beard, then fiddled with his eye patch. "A weapon against evil. I'm going to be famous."

"Then let us toast to your fame!" Makarov replied, handing Sting a cup of the beverage.

Just as they were about to drink, the elderly man snorted. "We cannot toast with water! Sting, in my sack... The Grappa!"

Makarov watched, disconsolate, as the elderly man tosses away the poisoned water, which Sting and the button nosed girl had downed already. Sting nodded, jogging out of the room and into a tunnel.

Sting eventually found his professor's sack, searching through it for the grappa.

_Mmmmmmffff..._

The blonde haired male looked up, startled by an odd muffling sound. It was awfully loud, too. Suddenly, the temple begins to darken, a shadowy, figure disturbing the children outside as they ran in fear. Sting stands, leaning toward the corridor. Outside, there stands a spaceship of all things... and then... Sting is paralyzed. _A spaceship!? What..._

* * *

Sting's professor carries on translating the symbols. "..this perfect person.. this perfect being... I do not under this... _perfect_!?"

* * *

Sting pressed himself against the wall in the shadows, still paralyzed and terrified at the sight of a spaceship outside of the temple. Grabbing hold of his sketchpad, he begins to sketch away like a mad man - eyes widening in fear as shadowed figures stride past him, over to the room where Makarov and his professor were. The young man blinked, beginning to feel dizzy. The poison Makarov had slipped into his water was taking affect. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

Back inside of the temple, the professor translated more of the sandy wall. "And this divine Light they talk about - what is Divine Light?"

At that moment, the reflection from the button nosed girl's mirror fell as she too became affected by the priest's poison, falling unconscious. The professor became agitated, about to curse at the young girl when the room was flooded with light all of a sudden.

He continues. "...This is the most unbelievable thing I have ever seen..." The professor turns, expecting to see Father Makarov and Coco the button nosed slave girl. Instead, he is faced with two other human beings... No... what were they? A divine aura itself surrounded the two.. Spiritual beings? Guardians? Protectors? He'd read of them. They were two of the Celestial Spirits. The professor studied them for a second, noting that the one in front was male - his appearance was familiar. Leo. The other, behind Leo, was a female... Virgo. Coco was fast asleep in the corner, and Makarov hid his expression with his hooded cloak.

Leo held the professor by a resonating light, holding him three feet at least off the ground.

Virgo stands in front of Makarov, who pulls his hood down, recognised by the spirits. He speaks up to the female spirit. "He was about to discover everything, but I had the situation under control."

Virgo then extended a hand toward Makarov.

* * *

"Professor..." Sting choked to himself back in the shadows as he stood, staggering forward, a machine pistol in his hand.

* * *

Virgo nods, her voice lacking emotion as she replies to the priest. "You and the thousand guards before you... You have done your work well, but we have to recover the elements. War will soon engulf your Earthland. We must keep them safe."

Virgo then turns to the wall where the translator once stood, draping her hand over it as if looking for a lock. Upon finding it, her slick fingers mold into a key-like form, twisting the finger, an activation starts up as the wall begins to open.

The professor, still being held against his Will by Leo, gasps. Under his breath, he could be heard saying something over and over again... "...Unbelievable..."

Virgo crooks a finger as other celestial spirits begin to flood the room, one of them waving his hand. Leo then reluctantly lowered the professor to the floor, heading down the hallway revealed to now be the opening. The spirits follow, Makarov trailing behind.

Inside of the wall, held another vast room - a high ceiling towering above, pyramid-shaped. In each corner of the room there were four vessels containing four rectangular twelve-inch stones. The Four Elements. In the middle, an opaque sarcophagus rests on an altar. Virgo stops and contemplates for a moment.

Makarov speaks up in a hushed tone, more to himself. "The Fifth Element..."

Virgo assertively turned toward Leo, a command on her lips. "Take them and put them in a safe place."

Leo takes her order. He turns to another celestial spirit - Taurus - and takes a large, heavy case, opening it up and putting the precious stones inside, one by one.

"Will the elements be gone now forever from this place?" Makarov asked.

"When mankind comes to its sense, we will return." Virgo replied.

"Knowing mankind as I do, that could take centuries!"

"Time is of no importance, only life is important."

Makarov nodded, lowering his eyes.

Virgo took the case of elements from Leo, holding it firmly. "When Evil returns, so shall we."

The priest and spirits turned, hearing a noise from the entrance of the wall they'd opened up. Sting stood, slouched against the room, his breating erratic. He raises the pistol...

"Don't, you fool!" shouts Makarov, stepping forward.

Sting goes to say something, when his toe catches the opening of the wall, his body flying forward as the gun goes off again and again, unable to control the powerful kicking gun. The bullets fly into the air, backing up and stumbling as Sting falls over again outside of the wall, knocking himself out as his head hit the hard floor beneath them.

Scorpio - another celestial spirit - steps forward frantically. "Hurry, Virgo! The wall is closing!"

And as Scorpio had stated, they turned to notice the wall was beginning to close, one of Sting's shots most likely triggering something and forcing the entrance to shut down.

Virgo nods assertively again. "A mission is a mission, Scorpio. You'll learn that."

The wall continues to close.

Virgo then hurried Leo out with the elements, the celestial spirits following behind, ushering the priest out with them before the walls shut.

"My apologies," Virgo stated as she leaped through the closing gap of the wall in the nick of time. "We must leave."

The Celestial Spirits trailed in a line outside, Leo leading the way with the elements in his right hand, gripping his fingers around them tightly.

Romeo watched as they boarded the spaceship, frightened to death; the ship closes up as all the spirits had entered, and lifts off the ground, vanishing into the sky. The priest watched through hazy eyes... Something was to happen in five hundred years time, he knew it... this mustn't leak to anyone, he knew, most definitely.


	2. Chapter 2

**500 YEARS LATER**

* * *

Space was dark - cosmic. A cosmic darkness of endless loneliness, floating around them, speckled with bursts of light. The stars...

Through that cosmic eternity, a metal scrap floated through steadily like a lionness about to pounce on its prey.

This piece of metal was in fact a modern spaceship - not any kind of spaceship. It was a warship, belonging to the Federal Army of this age.

Inside of the spaceship, stocked to the front was a control unit with a scurry of men and women inside, and a CU of a digital control screen. Three planets projecting three straight lines crisscrossed along the screen, the army all gazing at it with confusion. A General then turned from the screen, his ginger hair bouncing lightly and his heavy lidded eyes closing. General Gildarts looked up then, staring out the window instead at the three planets from a different angle. An eclipse. He spoke up.

"Don't you have anything? Not even a temperature?"

The Captain stood, facing the General. "The thermo-analysers have jammed. One of them reads over a million degrees, the other's at minus 5000... We've never seen anything like this before."

A Technician stood and put-in. "It's taking shape!"

"What the Hell could it be..." the Captain asked in awe, moreso rhetorically.

"Get the Prime Minister at once, General!" called the Technician, over to Gildarts.

The General remains silent, closing his lidded eyes once more. In a hushed but serious tone, he replies. "...Send out a probe."

* * *

Inside of the Prime Minister's office, a tanned skinned man with greying black hair leaned back into his chair, stress consuming his aged and troubled face, worry soaking every wrinkle, though he only looked in his mid-fourties.

One of the Prime Minister's guards walked in, capturing the man's attention.

"Mr. Conbolt, you're airing in 30 seconds."

The Prime Minister readies himself.

Down below, two familiar men look up. The Priests pull their hoods up, but the taller and thinner one keeps his pushed back farther. And though _this _young man resembles a priest, he looks to be too young, around the age of eighteen, shaggy black-blue hair covering most of his face and hiding his dropped lids with shielded grey eyes.

The Captain and General Gildarts set up their Lacrima Device. "Mr. Conbolt... Prime Minister? We're on the line, sir."

The Prime Minister answers. "Gildarts, do you read me?"

"I can hear you, Conbolt, but I can't see you."

The Prime Minister then took hold of the Lacrima Device of his own, pulling it to face his sweaty face, a little too close up. The General and Captain wince, glancing each other a _'yeesh'_ look.

"Better?" asked the Prime Minister.

They nodded.

"I have to address the Supreme Council in 10 minutes. Just the facts, Gildarts."

"There are no reults from the chemical and molecular analysis as of yet," Gildarts began. "All the calibers are overshot... we're hoping a thermo nucleatic imaging..."

The Prime Minister looked exasperated. "So, what you're saying is... you don't know what this thing is?"

Consternation reigns in the office.

"Not yet, sir. The only thing we know is that it just keeps getting bigger!"

"Options?" asked the Prime Minister.

"Wait or act."

The Prime Minister sighed. "Recommendations?"

"My philosophy is shoot first, ask questions later. I don't like uninvited guests." Gildarts snarled.

"I think it would be foolish to shoot an an organism that seems alive, without first taking the time to study it more! Besides, it has shown no signs of hostility." A voice piped from the Prime Minister's office, probably from one of the guards. Conbolt took no notice, though it worried him.

"...All right, then. Gildarts..."

"Mr. Conbolt," another voice shot in.

The Prime Minister turned around, noticing the short, old man who spoke up. It was just the priest, Father Makarov. "...Yes?" Looking closer at the priest, Conbolt noticed a key around Makarov's neck - and on that key... a symbol. The zodiac symbol for Virgo, even. How odd, he'd thought.

"I have a different theory to offer you," Makarov suggested, politely. "Imagine for a moment that thing thing is not anything that can be identified, because it prefers not to be. It is the antithesis of all we are. Because it is evil... TOTAL EVIL."

The Prime Minister chuckled lightly, a little sarcastic. "One more reason to shoot, eh?"

The General nodded in agreement.

Makarov carried on speaking. "Evil begets evil. Shooting would only make it stronger."

The Technician chirped up from the warship. "The probe will initiate in five seconds!"

Gildarts moved to the window once again, watching the probe fire.

_Five, four, three, two, one..._

Gildarts swallowed. The probe shot out of their warship right at what the priest had referred to as 'Evil', swallowing the probe completely, as it immediately bubbles over with activity like a furious volcano.

Evil swallows the probe and immediately bubbles over with activity like a furious volcano.

"Conbolt, we're at a crisis point!" Gildarts called over to the Prime Minister.

Conbolt turned to Makarov. "Your theory is interesting, Father, but I don't think we have time to go into it right now!"

"Time is of no importance," Makarov repeated these words. "Only life is important."

"That's exactly what we're trying to do, Father! Protect the lives of 200 billion of our fellow citizens! Gildarts, fire when ready!"

The General Gildarts turned to the Captain of their warship. "Up front loading of a 120 ZZR missile. Marker lights on the objective. Fire when ready," he commanded.

The strange eclipsed planet referred as _Evil _began to shift in shape and form, its activity ceasing. A black crust begins to form around, covering the planet.

"Its structure has just solidified on the surface, as if the object felt something. If that's the case, we are undoubtedly dealing with some kind of intelligence."

Makarov whispered back. "The most terrible intelligence imaginable..."

The Captain spoke up. "Gildarts, the missile is loaded. Ship is in combat formation."

The missile explodes, leaving the ship with an angry blast as it violently penetrates its target with a thumping hit. The explosion is swallowed, then, fizzing like a pill in a small glass of water... the mass grows larger.

The General thumps his fist onto the desk of paper work, angrily, his teeth clenched. "Load a series of 740 missiles. Maximum shield protection."

"Aye, sir!" said the Captain.

The Prime Minister bites his lip, worried. "Gildarts? What's going on? Did you destroy it?"

"I'm about to." He replied.

Three more missiles, stronger than the last shot out of the warship, heading again for the now larger planet. To their apparent surprise, the planet once again absorbs them all, doubling in size once again.

"The planet's diameter has greatly increased and it's moving toward the ship..."

"Gildarts, get out of there immediately! I don't want an incident, do you hear me!?" The Prime Minister mimmicked the General, slamming his fist down, making the Lacrima Device wobble and the General's face to go blurry for a second on the screen.

Gildarts breathed heavily, ignoring the Prime Minister's orders. "...What do we have that's bigger than 240?"

"Nothing, General." Said the Captain.

A bead of sweat travelled down Gildarts' forehead. Just when the General was about to speak up, ordering to retreat, a flame exploded out of the planet that they were once firing at. Swallowing their warship

"Good Gods!"

The crew panicked... what was happening?

* * *

**I'm sorry if that was a bit boring, but someone special is introduced in the next chapter so don't worry! I tried to get these chapters out of the way because they're basically just explaining everything and introducing a few characters here and there. Tell me what you think, please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's where an interesting character pops up - I'm sure those who are reading have been waiting for him, especially.**

* * *

"_Fiiiiiishhh!_" Squeaked a tiny voice, attempting to wake his sleeping owner. The stocky man rolled over, stretching out his slim waist to reveal a set of well-defined abs. His hand raised then, holding his head as he shook off the nightmare he'd just been experiencing. His unique, little cat squeaked again, which set the male's serpant-like green eyes to shoot open. He lifted himself into a sitting position, ruffling his pink, spiky hair.

He turned to his right, eyes on the alarm clock beside his bed.

**March 18, X798  
02:35am**

"Natsu, wake up!" called his talking cat, running over to the kitchen.

"...Comin'..." he mumbled, sleepily.

Natsu rose, pushing back his shoulders to release his joints of any morning ache. He was about to reach for his and Happy's - his cat's - food when the phone began ringing. The pink haired male sighed, reaching for the device

"Yeah?" He answered, slightly annoyed.

"Hey, hothead! It's Gajeel."

Natsu grunted, holding the phone against his ear with his right shoulder as his hands fumbled with the cupboards, pulling out pieces of fish for Happy, and looking for something edible for himself. Happy scrambled at his feet as a few war decorations fell to the ex-hero's feet... things someone would usually be proud of.

"Here you go, buddy," Natsu gave Happy some fish.

"Love you too, hothead, but you haven't called me that since basic training." Gajeel joked.

"I was talking to Happy,"

"Oh yeah," Gajeel poked on. "I forgot you prefer the cat to the real thing."

Natsu bent down to pick up his war badges, noticing a picture stashed in the back. He picked it up, raising an eyebrow at the old picture, and wondering why he still had it. A picture of his ex-girlfriend, Lisanna.

"At least Happy comes back," Natsu joked back, laughing at the memory. It was painful at first, obviously, being left by someone who was meant to love you. But it wasn't worth it in the end - she wasn't worth it. Natsu smiled, forgetting about the memory already as he picked up a different picture.

"You still pining that two timing bitch? Forget her. There are a million women out there."

"I don't want a million - I just want one. The perfect one." Natsu fiddled with the next picture he picked up.

"Don't exist, flamebrain."

"I just found a picture of you," Natsu smirks at the old picture. He and Gajeel standing next to each other in uniform, back when they were star fighters in the army together. Their job was to ride the dragons while patrolling the lower area of Earthland, and then, if needed, they would fight against the enemy.

"How do I look?" asked Gajeel.

"Like shit."

Natsu closed the cupboard and opened the fridge instead, picking up a milk carton. He read the label on the side.

**WIN A DREAM TRIP FOR 2 TO EDOLAS PARADISE**

What a hoax.

"Must be an old picture," Gajeel replied finally. "Listen. You gotta bring me your hack for the 6 month overhaul A.S.A.P."

Natsu sighed. "I don't need one."

"You forgetting who sat next to you for a thousand missions? I know how you fly those dragons, hothead."

"Gajeel!" Natsu burst out suddenly, agitation in his voice. He held back his anger. "I'm driving a cab now. I'm not a fighter any more - I don't even own a dragon these days..."

"How many points you got left on your license?"

"Uh... at least fifty..." Natsu lied.

"In your dreams, hothead. See you tonight."

Gajeel hung up.

* * *

"We have forty-eight hours," Makarov warned. "The time it needs to adapt itself to our living conditions."

Makarov pulled out a set of papers, displaying them in front of the Prime Minister by sprawling the pages out over his desk. They were Sting's drawings.

"...and then?" asked Conbolt.

"And then it will be too late. The goal of evil is to wipe out life! All forms of life for all eternity. Life upsests it."

The Prime Minister appeared upset himself by this image. "Is there anything that can stop it?"

"Yes... Thank the Gods..."

He could sense it. He could sense the Celestial Spirits ship was close.

"The Celestial Beings don't belong to the Federated Territories, but they are peaceful... in their possession are the four elements of life. These elements - when gathered around a fifth - create to protect life. The fifth element is The Supreme Being - the ultimate warrior..."

Makarov closed his eyes for a second, another vision coming forth in his mind. The Supreme Being was on the ship with the Celestial Spirits, its body standing, as if frozen, in steel armor, its head tilted back and its left fingers engraved around the handle of a case which held the four elements.

"The Supreme Being will produce what the ancients called the light of creation, the light of total goodness, which is the only thing that can defeat EVIL."

The Prime Minister points to the drawings below, his finger resting on the fifth element. "But what if instead of this ultimate warrior, it is EVIL who stands here?"

"White turns to black. Light to Dark. Life to Death. For all eternity."

A chill runs between the two men.

"Sir!"

All eyes direct toward the Lacrima screen where the Captain tried to get the Prime Minister's attention."

"Sir, we have a spaceship at the frontier requesting permission to enter our territory. They seem harmless."

"I guess I should make a decision, then..." mumbled the Prime Minister.

"They are the only ones who can help," said Makarov.

Gildarts was now in view on the screen. He decided to input. "Sir, the spaceship does not belong to the federation. We don't know their intention. I must recommend a full trinuclear assault..."

Prime Minister Conbolt exploded.

"Did you see that thing swallow our battleship like a gum drop!?" He yelled, furious. "Give them permission to enter our territories with my warmest regards!"

The Celestial spaceship zipped across the Federated Galaxy. Little did the spirits know, they were not alone. Behind the spaceship followed two black warships, seeming to be dogging it all the way.

Virgo noticed the ships immediately. "Two non-identified ships approaching."

_CRASH_

"We've been hit!" Yelled another spirit in the cockpit. The enemy were firing.

More blasts shot out at the Celestial ship, sending them off course.

"General alert!" Aquarius shouted through the warning airens going off in their craft. "We're losing control, we have to land fast!"

Their ship weered off the course, heading for a small red planet as they took another sharp hit from the enemy.

"Send out a distress signal! Activate the emergency landing procedure!" Leo ordered. "Impact in less than ten seconds!"

"Time is of no importance..." Virgo whispers as the red planet came closer and closer into view... it was too fast, they wouldn't make it out alive, surely.

In one giant explosion, the ship crashed heavily into the red planet, pieces of the ship flying all over.

* * *

"Seeya, Happy! Don't watch Lacrima vision all day, it'll rot your brain..."

Natsu waved at his talking cat as he was about to step out of the door. He pulled back the handle, ready to walk outside when-

"Teh cash, maaaan!"

A large gun was pointed directly into Natsu's face, much to his surprise, the man holding the gun seemed extremely nervous. His smile was crazy, lopsided, and he drooled slightly - a maniac smile or just a general crackhead. He clearly had no idea how to use that ridiculously complicated gun he held in his shaky, desperate hands.

"Been here long?" Natsu mused, standing still, though he was not frightened at all by the mugger.

"Don't fuck with me, man, or I'll blow you into tomorrow!" The mugger waves the gun dangerously.

Unpeterbed, Natsu looked over the weapon. "Isn't that a Z140, alleviated titanium, neuro charged assault model?"

The mugger became unbalanced. "Uh..."

"You know," Natsu smirked. "You could hurt someone with this puppy. Good thing it's not loaded."

The mugger became at a lost then, looking over his weapon himself. "It's not?"

"You gotta push the yellow button,"

Natsu pointed to the button on the side of the gun - a bright yellow one. With hesitation, the mugger took his advice, pushing the yellow button. To the mugger's dismay, the gun unloaded itself, leaving the crackhead unequipped and defenseless.

He looked up just as a fist came out of nowehere, knocking the mugger to the floor, the gun flying out his hands. He looked up at the man who'd knocked him down.

Natsu was smirking as he threw the gun to his right into a pile of other unloaded military weapons he'd stashed from events just like this. He looked down at the mugger. "You know these things are very illegal, right? You could get in a lot of shit for that. I better hang onto it for you."

The mugger scrambled to his feet, falling over himself as he feared the muscley, pink haired young man, running for his life down the corridor. Natsu snickered as he too left the apartment complex.

Outside, the ex-hero's taxi cab waited, hovering in the air, due to their apartment being so high up. He slid open the heavy door, slipping inside the driver's seat as a robotic voice greated him. Natsu took no notice as he buckled up and closed the door, getting comfortable.

"Please enter your license." Stated a robotic female voice. Natsu complied, pushing a series of buttons on the dashboard in front of him.

"Welcome on board, Mr. Dragneel." The voice greeted again. "Fuel level 6.03, propulsion 2x4. You have nine points left on your license."

"Thanks for reminding me." Natsu said back, sarcastically.

"Have a nice day." Said the voice again.

"Right..."

With that, Natsu took off into the busy city of floating Lacrima vehicles. In this world, Lacrima cars and taxis would float above the city and attend to housing apartments in the sky, as the mainland of their Earthland was inhabited by animals, greenland and those who decided to live away from the city. Natsu hadn't been back down to mainland in a long time - not since he was a war hero, flying dragons around...

Good times...


End file.
